It's All Fun and Games
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: ...until Batman shows up. Flash gets bored on the Watchtower and invites his oldest friends up to keep him company. Wild times ensue. Lots of fun. T for swearing and sexual references. Warning: Hints of Spaqua (GarthxRoy). Ends on a BatFlash note, if you don't like it, don't read it.


Wally shuffled the deck for the fifth time that evening, sighing. He was up in the Watchtower with monitor duty. He had been with Wonder Woman, but a problem in Themyscira had pulled her away. "So bored!" There was no one to hear him, but he hoped his own voice might alleviate some of the loneliness. He was a social creature, he needed people around.

He laid his head on the monitors, glancing up at the screens to see who was currently on duty. He grinned when he saw the list of people who currently had nothing to do. Typing in a few things, he pulled up their comms, "Watchtower to Nightwing, Arsenal, Tempest, and Troia, can you read me?"

Dick answered him, always the vigilant hero, "We hear you loud and clear Flash. What seems to be the problem?"

Wally grinned, "Are any of you busy right now...at all?"

A chorus of 'no's' and 'not reallys' answered him.

"Four to beam up Scotty!" He transported the four onto the Watchtower, standing up and quickly running over to the receiving pad. His confused friends were standing there in their civvies.

"Flash, what the hell?" Roy held a towel tight around his waist, glaring at the other redhead. Garth was dripping wet, having been pulled straight from water.

Wally pouted, "I was bored and lonely. I thought we could hang out. Just like old times."

The four looked at each other and sighed, "Can I at least get dressed? And can fishboy get dry so we're not standing in puddles all night?" Garth stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"Yeah, of course. You all have quarters up here, so go do whatever, but be back soon," he gave them that pleading look no one could resist from Wally.

Dick crossed his arms, "We should all get in uniform. It's not going to look good if anyone shows up and we're here as civilians."

"Yeah, yeah," Garth and Roy were already stalking off to their rooms. Garth passed Roy and pulled the towel away, running to his room. "Hey! There are security cameras up here!" Their laughter echoed through the monitor room as they watched Roy frantically try to cover himself while chasing after Garth.

Dick chuckled, "OK Wally, we'll be right back."

Wally was left alone again for the night, he watched on the security feeds as they meandered to their rooms, well, Roy ran, "Ugh, this is going to take forever. What a bunch of slowpokes."

Flash looked over at the puddles left by his Atlantean friend and decided it would be best to clean them up before someone slipped in them. Satisfied with his work, Flash ran back to the monitors to wait for his friends. Unfortunately, he missed a small puddle, and slipped in it himself, slamming into the wall next to the door. The door slid open, revealing his four friends dressed in their hero garb.

"Did you meet the bane of your existence again, Flash?" Arsenal smirked at him mockingly.

"Shut up arrow boy!" Donna and Garth laughed at the two while Nightwing helped him off the floor, barely suppressing a smirk himself.

"So, what did you have in mind for us to do," Donna sat in one of the chairs, spinning it around before rolling over to them, an expectant look on her face.

Wally shrugged, "I don't know. The Watchtower is empty, so we could pretty much do anything."

"Uh, if everyone's busy, shouldn't you be monitoring missions?" Nightwing looked towards the monitors as though expecting trouble.

Wally huffed at him, "Ha! As if they'd give me monitor duty alone during a bunch of League business. They don't trust me like that. No, everyone's doing their own thing. I just have to stay here in case there's a distress call. Plus, I think after the Justice Lords thing they're worried about my safety."

"Oh, cool," Dick grinned and grabbed another chair, "what do you guys say to a computer chair race? No powers, Wally."

"Aw come on! You know how hard that is for me!"

Garth and Roy laughed, "yeah, that means one of us gets to win," Roy grinned at him before grabbing a chair of his own. Garth was checking each chair out to see which was the best. Wally just grabbed the chair he had been sitting in, which he already knew was the best, with a smirk.

"Hey, someone has to mark out the course," Donna was examining her nails as Arsenal and Tempest fought over a chair.

Nightwing went over to the monitors, looking at the diagram of the Watchtower, "hmm, we'll start here, go around the halls through the cafeteria, then come back down this hall and back here." He smiled at them.

Roy stood up from the ground, rubbing his butt and glaring at Tempest, who was now clinging to the chair he had won, "sounds like a good plan." He grabbed the lasso from Donna's waist, "The monitors are the goal," he tied it to both ends of the monitor desk before finding himself another chair.

"Alright," the five of them lined up evenly in front of the door, Wally typing in the code for the door to be kept open, "Ready," the five faced the open door, determination on their faces, "set," the chairs groaned in protest as their occupants leaned forward, "GO!"

The five rolled into the hall, Nightwing in front, followed by Donna and then Wally. Garth and Roy brought up the rear, looking more like they were playing bumper cars than having a race. Wally sped ahead of Donna and Dick, laughing and rolling his chair into the cafeteria. He took a detour into the kitchens and grabbed a snack, zooming past Tempest and Arsenal on his way back out. Wally propelled himself down the hallway, sure that he was far in the lead, victorious smile already planted on his face.

"See you later, Flash," Nightwing rolled past him, a smirk on his face saying he knew he was better.

"What the?" Wally tried to move ahead of Dick, but had Donna coming up on his right and had to try and focus on staying ahead of her.

"I WIN!" Richard's victory call was heard down the hall. The rest of the Fab Five passed the finish line, Wally coming in second, followed by Donna, Garth, and Roy just a hair behind.

"Of course the Bat boy won," Roy ruffled Dick's hair while Donna took her lasso back.

Garth chuckled, "That was fun. What now?"

"Um," Wally checked on the monitors quickly to make sure nothing was happening, "OH! I got an idea!" Wally disappeared from the room, coming back in a breeze that ruffled their hair only a few seconds later. He had a pen, a piece of paper, and a bowl with him. He quickly jotted down some things on the paper, folding it and ripping it into sections. "Okay, we pick a name from the bowl, don't look at it, stick it to our foreheads and then ask each other questions to try and guess who we might be. I've wrote down names of heroes in the League."

The other four shrugged, "okay, sure sounds like fun." Wally passed around the bowl and they each pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it without looking at what was written on it and holding it on their foreheads. They looked at each other's papers, bursting out laughing at some of them.

"Okay," Donna giggled, staring at Wally's forehead, "who goes first?"

Roy put his finger to his chin as though contemplating it, "Well, ladies first so, Nightwing you should go. OW!" Roy received a punch from both Dick and Troia.

"Okay, okay guys," Wally held up his hands in an attempt to placate the three friends, "since none of you can follow proper etiquette, I'll go first," he grinned at their pouting faces, "and we'll go clockwise from there." They all nodded, pulling their chairs into a small circle. "Okay, am I male or female," Wally grinned and waggled his eyebrows at them all.

"Male," they all chorused and smirked at him.

"Cool. Garth, your turn!"

"Alright, am I a female or a male?"

"I thought we'd discussed this, fishpaste, you're a boy," Roy snickered at their Atlantean friend.

"Oh, ha ha ha! You're hilarious, Robin!"

"Hey!" They all chuckled at Roy's indignant expression, "you're a guy. Now what about me?"

"Girl," they all chorused, watching in glee at his shocked expression.

The redhead gaped at them, "Aw c'mon! The rest of you get to be guys and I'm the only girl?"

"Aw man! Thanks for giving away to Dick and Donna!" Wally crossed his arms, pouting at the archer.

"Yeah, way to fucking go, Roy. Now they have one less question to ask," Garth smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! You've been hanging out with me too much, fishboy. That's quite the potty mouth you've got there," Roy rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

Garth shrugged, "Someone has to, Hot Shot." He gently elbowed the now pouting archer. Roy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Tell me why I hang out with any of you goody two shoes again."

"Best friends forever, remember, Speedy?" Nightwing winked at them all.

"Well, since we all know our genders, I'll go again," Wally rolled his eyes at his friends' banter, "OK, am I brooding?" He frowned exaggeratedly, glaring through the eyes of his cowl.

"Yes," Garth answered him with a smirk, "Do I have superpowers?"

Roy looked at the paper on his forehead with a sneer, "No. Am I hot?"

Dick laughed, "What kind of question is that? 99% of the women on the League are hot."

"Okay, fine. Am I tall or short?"

"Short. Am I from Earth?" Donna leaned back in her chair, waiting for their answer.

"Yes. What about me?"

"Nope, you're all alien, Boy Wonder," Wally grinned. "Okay guys, I know who I am," the rest of them all groaned, "what?"

"You always win this game," Roy crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, well, I'm good at it. Can I guess now?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "fine, go ahead."

Flash stood up straight, before looming over his friends, white eyes of his cowl narrowing, mouth twitching as he tried to maintain his frown, "I'm Batman," Wally did his best impression of the Batman voice. The other four stared at him for a few moments before beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

"How do you do that?" Nightwing asked him as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"I just ask the right questions. Only a few Leaguers brood like Bats." Wally grinned at them all as they took the papers off their foreheads and looked at them.

"Aw man, Black Canary? I never would have guessed that."

Donna shrugged, "I don't care how he always wins, I wanna know how he gets away with calling Batman 'Bats'. I mean, it's the same thing his worst enemy calls him, and yet you never get scolded or punished at all."

Wally grinned, polishing his nails on his shirt, "Must be my charm."

Dick looked towards Garth and Roy who were smirking, muttering under his breath, "Something like that…"

Wally turned to them, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Roy shrugged, arms crossed over his chest, "We're just saying that most people who annoy Batman aren't even allowed within two feet of him, and you get away with calling him nicknames and touching him."

Garth nodded, "Yeah, your relationship has always been a little weird."

"Maybe it's because I'm one of the big guys now."

Arsenal rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, one of the main seven. You're such a show off you know that?"

Wally grinned, "Yeah well, what do you guys want to do now?"

Donna shrugged, "How about truth or dare?"

Roy smirked, "Or just dare."

"Dare on the Watchtower," Nightwing sighed, "this is going to turn out well," his voice dripped with sarcasm, his shoulders sagging dejectedly as the rest of them nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, fine, but I refuse to take the blame for whatever happens."

Roy walked over to him, draping his arms around Dick and Wally's shoulders, "Aw come on, you know Batman likes you two the best. You'll get in the least trouble from him."

Richard rolled his eyes at the redhead, "Dare away, Arrow boy."

"Okay," Roy looked at his four friends' faces, contemplating who should fall victim to his dares first, "Garth, I dare you to…call Aquaman and tell him that you wear sparkly pink little girl underwear!"

Garth's jaw dropped, "Roy, you can't be serious! He is my king!"

"Then you must be truthful with him, Garth," Roy had a wicked grin on his face.

"But I don't wear that type of underwear and you know it!"

Dick, Wally and Donna all gave each other sidelong glances, raising their eyebrows. Donna cleared her throat, "So, how long have you two known what type of underwear the other wears?'

Roy ignored their question, but couldn't hide the pink that crept onto his cheeks. "Just do it, Aquaboy!"

"Ugh, fine," Garth stood up and walked over to the monitors, dialing up Aquaman.

"_I'm a little busy right now, Flash. What do you want?"_ Tempest flinched at the impatient voice.

"It's not, Flash, It's, uh, Tempest."

"_Oh, Garth. Is there a problem?"_

"No, I just thought I should tell you," Garth took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "I wear sparkly, pink little girl underwear!"

"_Wha-"_ Garth slammed his hand down on the button to hang up the call, glaring at Roy.

"I'm not doing that again!"

Donna snickered, "Fine, it's your turn to dare someone anyway."

Tempest chuckled, "Well, I trust one of you to get back at Roy for me, so, Donna, I dare you to call Wonder Woman and tell her you want to get a sex change."

"What?!" Donna gaped at him, "She'll hate me!"

Dick laughed, "I doubt any of them are going to be too fond of us after the night is done."

Donna groaned, but called up Diana on the comms. _"Flash, is there trouble?"_

"No, Diana, it's me, Donna."

"_Sister, what do you need?"_

Donna bit her lip, "I want to get a sex change. I no longer feel like I should be a woman."

"_What?"_ Diana's voice was a sharp bark, _"I do not understand. What is your issue with being a woman?"_

Donna glared at her laughing friends, "I cannot explain it to you right now sister. Goodbye." She hung up the call.

"This is gonna be too much fun," Wally grinned at them, "I've already had to ignore two incoming calls from Aquaman and now, oh," the incoming communications light blinked, "I have to ignore Diana too. I don't know how I'm going to explain this tomorrow, but it'll be fun to find out."

"Well, Wally, since this night was your idea, my dare goes to you."

Wally put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair and smirking, "Go ahead, Princess."

Donna sat down in her chair, crossing her legs and leaning towards the red clad man, "I dare you to run around the Watchtower naked."

Wally's smile disappeared, "Not this dare again! Come on guys, don't you have anything better? Plus, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Nightwing smirked, "Yeah, you ran into Batman."

"Okay, okay," Donna smiled, holding up her hands, "I'll up the ante. You have to run slow enough so that the security cameras can pick you up. And we'll be watching to make sure you don't go too fast."

Wally sighed dejectedly, "You guys are so mean."

"Go on," Roy and Donna pulled him up out of his chair and dragged him to the door.

"Don't they already have enough footage of naked redheads for the night?"

Roy rolled his eyes and Dick chuckled, "Don't you know, Wally? It's never enough."

Arsenal shook his head at Nightwing, "You have a fetish, bird boy," he pushed Wally out the door, "Go! And don't forget to strip."

"Yeah, yeah," Wally grumbled as he stepped out the door, quickly spinning out of his uniform. They were left with a view of his naked ass as the door closed on him.

Rushing to the monitors, Nightwing maximized the screen that had the hallway security camera footage on it, "Get over here guys! We have to make sure he doesn't cheat." Even at his slowest, Wally was still just a peach colored blur on the screen. When he'd slow down to turn a corner, they'd see mere glimpses of his naked form.

Roy laughed, "You do realize Batman's probably holed up in his little cave watching this right?"

"Shut up, Roy," their comms buzzed with Wally's voice and the sound of air rushing past his ears.

"Aw, someone doesn't sound too happy," Donna snickered.

"Hey guys," Dick whispered to the other three in the room, "he's approaching the training room, do you know what would be fun right now?"

Garth laugher, "Yes, do it, Dick. Release the bots!"

Donna rolled her eyes at him, "Jeez, such a royal brat."

"Oh, ha ha. Takes one to know one, Princess." They playfully shoved each other around for a little bit before Wally's voice over the comm grabbed their attention again.

"What the hell? WHO RELEASED THE TRAINING BOTS?"

"Oops! Sorry, Flash, must've been an accident," the four of them snickered as they watched him fighting and dodging the bots.

"Guys, I'm kind of naked here! I'm a little worried about Little Wally getting damaged!"

"What the hell, Wally? Stop thinking with your penis," Dick smirked at the other three who were currently having trouble standing they were laughing so hard.

"Oh come on! You would feel the same! Especially Roy and Dick!" He punched the last robot and continued down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down buddy, you're starting to gain too much speed," Donna grinned as they heard him sigh.

He slowed down, "I hate you guys. You really need to get more creative with your dares."

"Ooh, ooh! He's approaching the monitor room again," Roy dropped his voice to a whisper, "We should lock him out."

Garth looked at him blankly before bursting out laughing and grabbing his wrist, dragging him to the door. They quickly typed in the code that would lock the door, snickering at their friend's misfortune. They ran back to the monitors just as Wally was approaching the door. He spun into his uniform and ran towards the door, running right into it when it didn't open for him.

"Fuck!" Wally rubbed his head where it had slammed into the metal door, "Roy, Garth, I know that was you guys!" He quickly typed the code to unlock the door into the keypad. The other four snickered at Wally's rarely seen 'unamused' face.

Garth wrapped an arm around Wally's shoulders, "Don't be mad at us, it's all in good fun."

Wally smirked, "Yeah, which is why," He turned towards Dick, "Boy Blunder, I dare you to go to the kitchens, eat J'onn's Oreos, and leave a note that says 'Nightwing was here'."

Nightwing crossed his arms, looking down at the ground and furrowing his brow, "That's terrible…"

Wally's smile disappeared, "I'm sorry I-"

Dick looked up at him, huge grin on his face, "I love it!"

Wally grinned, "Great! And don't you guys worry, I'll end up replacing the Oreos as soon as he finds out."

"Cool, let's go to the cafeteria," Dick led the way to the kitchens. When they got there, Wally pointed to the cupboard where J'onn kept his snacks. Dick pulled out a brand new package of cookies, opening it and stuffing the cookies in his mouth.

Roy grimaced, "Ick, I thought it was gross watching the speedster eat."

Dick stopped eating and looked at the redhead, mouth full of half chewed Oreos. He opened his mouth to show Roy the half-chewed cookies, before swallowing, "I know how much you like see-food, Roy."

Roy shuddered, "You're disgusting." They all laughed at the two powerless heroes.

"Okay," Richard swallowed the last Oreo, "give me the paper." He shut the cupboard and taped the note to the door. "Now, let's get back to the monitor room so I can give Roy his dare," he gave Roy a menacing grin before heading to the monitor room, the other four heroes following in his wake.

"So what's this grand dare, Bird Boy?" Richard turned around when he reached the monitors.

"We all know how our fabulous archer friend is constantly boasting of his perfect aim, right?"

"My aim _is_ perfect," Roy's mask moved just subtly enough so that they knew he was raising an eyebrow under it.

"See? Anyway, do you see this little light?" He pointed to the small flashing red light that notified them of an incoming call.

"Of course."

"Stand back as far as you can. Can you see it now?"

"Yes. I have excellent vision, Dick. What is this all about?"

Dick smirked, "I want you to hit this light," He walked over to the redhead, walking behind him and searching through his quiver, "with…_this_ arrow." He pulled out the arrow and put it in front of Arsenal.

"Uh, that's not a good idea, Nightwing," Roy stared wide-eyed at the arrow his friend had chosen.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for all the damage."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Why not? Too chicken? Afraid you won't hit the target?" Richard and the others started clucking like a chicken at their friend.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you." Roy notched the arrow on his bow, pulling back and aiming for the small, blinking red light. Steadying his aim, he let the arrow fly.

They watched as the arrow hit the light with a resounding thunk, "Yay, Roy!" Garth's cheer was interrupted as the console exploded on them, making them all have to run for cover. Flames burst out from the now destroyed monitor.

"What the hell, Roy? Since when did you change the design of your exploding arrows?" Nightwing shouted over the roar of the flames.

"I tried to warn you!"

Garth ran forward, "I've got it!" The pipes burst as Tempest pulled the water from them, dousing the young heroes and the room.

Wally surveyed the soaked room and the smoking monitor, "Shit! I am going to be in so much trouble." He spun around the room trying to dry up the water.

"Wally, it's useless," Dick stared down at the practical lake that was below as the water pooled around the transportation pads.

"Oh, god! Bats is gonna kill me!"

"_Flash."_

Wally stopped in his tracks as he heard Batman's voice coming over the comm in his ear, "Um, yes Batman?"

"_The Watchtower alarm went off. It said there was a fire. What's going on?"_

"Oh, nothing, just a small kitchen fire. I took care of it."

"_The alarm said it was in the monitor room."_ Wally could just picture the suspicious Batglare.

"Um, I...I"

"_I'm coming up. Be prepared to explain yourself." _Batman cut off the link.

"Dammit! Guys, Batman's coming!"

"Fuck!" Dick ran out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Wally shouted after him.

"I'm hiding!"

Garth, Roy, and Donna all passed by Wally, "And where are you guys going?"

"We're hiding too. You already said you'd take responsibility. You are one of the big seven," Roy mock saluted him before the doors closed.

Wally went to follow them before Batman made his appearance. He froze in his tracks as a very familiar bass tenor hit his ears. "Flash."

Wally turned and looked down at the transport pads to see Batman standing in the puddle of water down there. "Uh, hey, Bats." The white eyes of the cowl narrowed at him and before Wally knew it, Batman had grappled up to him, looming over him.

"Tell me what happened, now!"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, you see, um, the monitor overheated, and then before I knew it, it was bursting into flames."

"Try again."

Wally gulped, "You know already, don't you?"

"I have the security camera feeds for the Watchtower linked right to the Batcomputer, what do you think?"

Wally looked pleadingly at the Dark Knight, "I was bored, there was nothing to do, I…you don't really care do you?"

"Not particularly," he pressed his finger to his comm, "Nightwing, get out here and bring Arsenal, Tempest, and Troia. I know you guys are here."

Batman and Flash sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for the other heroes to arrive. Nightwing rushed in, wrapping Batman in a hug, "I'm sorry, Batman! I didn't mean to ruin the Watchtower!"

"Nightwing, get off me," Richard backed away quickly, shame all over his face. Roy stood back, arms crossed, staring at Batman in defiance while Garth and Donna kept their eyes cast to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Bats."

"Save it, Wallace! I'll deal with you later."

"What're you gonna do, Bruce? Spank him?" Batman turned his glare on Nightwing.

"You four are grounded."

"WHAT?" The four of them looked at him, mouths agape.

"Wait just a minute," Roy approached him, poking him in the chest with one finger, "we're adults! You can't ground us!"

Batman's scowl deepened as he stared Arsenal straight in the eyes, "Grounded from League duty. Unless you are absolutely needed, you will not be called, and you are not allowed on the Watchtower."

Roy turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, "Whatever, I have more fun fighting with your kid anyway."

Richard ignored him, "For how long?"

"Three weeks. Now go!"

The four of them stepped onto the still soaked transport pad, Dick giving Wally a pitying look. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed at the redhead before disappearing.

Wally gulped and turned back to the brooding hero, who was suddenly right in front of him. "Okay, Bats, well, I've gotta go," his voice came out higher pitched than he would have liked.

"No," Batman grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him down the hall towards the living quarters.

"Uh, Bruce, where are we going?"

"I still have to give you your punishment," he stopped them in front of the door that had Batman stamped on it.

"On the Watchtower? But I thought-"

"I changed my mind."

Batman grabbed Flash's face in his hands, pressing his lips against the red clad speedster's and pushing back the cowl covering his face. Wally closed his eyes and grinned, leaning into the kiss. Bruce ran his fingers through the red locks of the man in front of him, suppressing a groan as Wally's body rubbed against his with a shudder.

Wally reached up and slowly began pushing Batman's cowl back, opening his mouth slightly to invite the brooding man in. Bruce responded quickly, licking at the younger man's lip before delving into his mouth, exploring every part he could feel. Wally let out a groan and pressed himself into Bruce, feeling the thick Kevlar armor rumble beneath his hands as the man inside purred with appreciation. The cowl was almost off as Wally pulled off his gloves, knotting his fingers in the thick raven colored tresses. Bruce grinned and moved away from Wally's mouth, kissing up the man's jaw, reaching his earlobe and taking it in his mouth, biting and sucking on it as Wally gasped.

"B-Bruce?" Wally bit his lip and shivered as Bruce's hands went down to cup his ass.

"What do you want?" he purred into the man's neck, making the speedster vibrate to the frequency of his voice.

Wally bit his lip and locked his hands around Bruce's neck, wrapping his legs around the man's hips. "This doesn't seem like m-much of a punishment." His voice trailed off to a squeak when Bruce's fingers began kneading his buttocks.

"That's because this isn't the punishment." He moved his right hand from Wally's ass, ignoring the cries of protest from the speedster and typed in the code to unlock the door. As the door rushed open the two men grinned and Bruce carried Wally into the room as his right hand pulled the redhead into a deep kiss. The door closed on the two quickly as they fell onto the bed, parts of their uniforms already littering the floor.

"Good thing there's no security cameras in the bedrooms, right Bats?"

"Shut up, Wally!" Wally's laughter echoed through the empty Watchtower halls, cut off only when Bruce pressed his mouth to his again.


End file.
